Pagamento de Dívida
by Pquack
Summary: Naruko, afim de pagar as dívidas de seu tio, vai servir de empregada pessoal do poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, mas ela não esperava que seu trabalho fosse tão complicado, até porque não sabia o que seu emprego lhe exigiria tanto assim.
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal

Olá pessoal!

Eu não disse que tinha uma fic saindo? Demorei bastante porque vocês sabem como é, tem que ter um enredo, e esses troços, bom, finalmente depois de tantas correções e pensamentos, consegui colocar ela no papel, aí vai, espero sinceramente que gostem.

**Capítulo 1 – A visita indesejada.**

Antigamente, no Japão, em Konoha para ser mais específica, clãs com linhagens sanguíneas avançadas e técnicas ninjas excelentes, eram considerados pessoas da alta sociedade, entre todos, se destacavam o clã Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Kaguya, Kamizurui e o mais importante e forte, o clã Uchiha, eram esses os que dominavam a alta sociedade.

Entre todas as pessoas de Konoha, se encontrava Naruko, uma menina de 16 anos, cabelos compridos loiros presos em maria-chiquinha usando um conjunto laranja, perto do lago, pegando água.

Ao contrário de muitas Kunoichi que eram especializadas em medicina, sua especialização era em Katanas, espadas japonesas, mas desde a morte de seus pais, não pegara mais em uma espada.

Durante a guerra da Vila da Folha Oculta contra a Vila da Pedra Oculta, seus pais haviam perdido a vida e ela tinha apenas seis anos, e agora era criada por seu tio, um homem muito bom, mas cheio de dívidas.

A garota se preocupava demais com a questão financeira do tio, estava devendo muito dinheiro para os Uchiha, e toda hora um guarda ia até sua casa pedindo o pagamento das dívidas, e ele apenas ficava protelando, e isso a preocupava, o último herdeiro dos Uchiha, Sasuke, não era besta, e não demoraria muito até ele exigir que devolva a quantia que lhe fora emprestada.

Naruko pára de pensar ao ouvir uma voz vinda de sua casa, deixando o balde cheio de água cair e saindo correndo em direção desta.

Chegando lá, vê seu tio sendo socado por um guarda três vezes maior que ele e muito mais forte.

- PARE – Grita ela empurrando o guarda fazendo-o cair no chão e abraçando seu tio jogado – Não o machuque desgraçado! – Grita ela com fúria nos olhos.

- Ora sua... – Diz ameaçadoramente o homem, pegando sua espada.

- Já chega – Fala uma voz sombria gelando o samurai – Pode guardar sua espada.

- Sim senhor – Fala ele fazendo o que lhe fora mandado.

- Quem é você? E o que veio fazer aqui? – Pergunta a loira mais calma, mas confusa.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke, e vim aqui para exigir o pagamento das dívidas desse homem, e você? É filha dele?

- Sou Uzumaki Naruko e sou a sobrinha dele, sinto muito senhor – Diz ela se curvando – Mas não temos dinheiro para pagá-lo.

- Nesse caso seu tio terá de ir para a cadeia – Fala o moreno como se fosse algo natural, se virando para sair.

- Espere! Podemos não ter dinheiro, mas eu me ofereço para pagar a dívida – Fala ela, rezando para que ele aceitasse.

- Na... Naruko... Não... – Diz seu tio debilmente.

- Que interessante – Fala o Uchiha se voltando para ela – Como pretende me pagar?

- Ouvi dizer que o senhor está à procura de uma empregada, posso ser ela, temporariamente, até que todo o dinheiro seja pago em troca de serviço.

- Hmm – Resmunga o Uchiha, estava mesmo precisando, e aquela menina parecia ser muito prestativa – Estou precisando de uma para ser minha empregada "pessoal", aceita? – Pergunta ele.

- Lógico! Quando começo? – Pergunta ela colocando o tio até então calado em uma cadeira da mesa.

- Amanhã de manhã, vá até a mansão Uchiha e fale que é a nova empregada, receberá o uniforme e as outras empregadas lhe dirão o que fazer – Diz ele se retirando, mas logo comenta – Esqueci de lhe lembrar, viverá lá até que toda a dívida seja paga - e assim, vai embora.

Depois de se dar conta do que acabara de fazer, Naruko cai no chão de joelhos, cansada.

- Eu não queria isso querida – Fala seu tio – Sinto muito por metê-la nisso querida.

- Não titio, eu me ofereci não é culpa sua, mas, ficará bem sem mim por aqui? – Pergunta ela receosa.

- Não se preocupe querida, sei me cuidar, agora, só quero que você se cuide naquela mansão ok? Procure fazer amigos para suportar aquele lugar.

- Por que titio? – Pergunta ela confusa.

- A última empregada saiu de lá por causa de um acidente lá, era o terceiro dia de trabalho dela, ela prefere não tocar no assunto, mas quero mesmo que tome cuidado lá tudo bem?

- Tudo bem titio, eu prometo! – Fala ela com convicção.

Mal sabia Naruko o que lhe esperava dentro daquele lugar.

**Continua...**

Oi gente!

Bom, posso explicar tudo! O capítulo ficou curtinho assim porque é como se fosse um prólogo antes da verdadeira fic começar, eu realmente gostei da minha idéia, essa entre outras foi a que mais me atraiu, vou continuar a escrever a "O que eu não fiz por você?", mas claro que as coisas vão ficar meio complicadas, mas eu dou um jeito.

Beijos e até o capítulo 2!


	2. Deveres a Serem Cumpridos

Olá pessoal

Olá!

Bom, escrevi o capítulo 2 e dessa vez acho que ficou um pouquinho melhor que o outro ok gente! Vamos para com o papo e ir logo pro cap. 2!

**Capítulo 2 – Deveres a Serem Cumpridos**

- Então? Recebeu o pagamento da dívida? – Pergunta Itachi ao ver seu irmão saindo com um pequeno sorriso da casa.

- Não – Respondeu o outro Uchiha – Mas ganhei uma empregada pessoal nova.

- Sério? Espera um minuto, ela sabe o que tem de fazer nesse emprego?

- Acho que não, mas ela se ofereceu então a culpa não é minha, me dão algo bom, eu aceito – Disse ele caminhando com Itachi e entrando na carruagem junto com ele.

- Sei... Só quero ver no que isso vai dar – E assim, os dois seguiram a viagem em silêncio.

Empregadas pessoais desempenham o papel de cuidar pessoalmente de seu senhor, dar conselhos se precisassem, arrumar as roupas, e exercia o papel de amante á noite, ou seja, eram praticamente as mulheres perfeitas.

A última que ele tivera Sasuke a demitira, pois além de ser burra não sabia ser gentil e era, acima de tudo, vulgar e grossa, não poderia ser qualquer uma para desempenhar essa função, tinha que ser alguém gentil, respeitosa e, claro, bonita, e aquela garota que vira tinham tudo isso e muito mais!

Era gentil pela maneira delicada que parecia ser inteligente por pensar em um plano para salvar a pele do tio, respeitosa já que não levantou a voz para ele apesar de estar exaltada, corajosa por telo enfrentado cara a cara quando nenhum homem fora capaz de fazer isso e uma garota como ela o fizera e bonita, era a menina perfeita para o emprego perfeito.

Além do mais, ela parecia muito boa na cama, coisa infelizmente que ele só descobriria na noite de amanhã.

No dia seguinte, Naruko caminhava até a mansão Uchiha normalmente, recebendo olhares reprovadores das mulheres de Kimono na rua, e não era para tanto, as meninas tinham que usar Kimonos delicados e gentis, quanto aos meninos calças, era mais ou menos a "regra", mas ela não se importava com que os outros pensavam.

Chegando lá, ela bate na enorme porta que havia na frente e é atendida por uma morena com os cabelos presos em dois coques ao estilo chinês.

- Seu nome é Naruko? – Pergunta ela diretamente e quando a loira afirma, é puxada para dentro – Graças a deus você chegou! Temos muita coisa para fazer em muito pouco tempo! Vamos, vou te apresentar para a Ino e voltar logo para o meu trabalho.

A garota andava tão rápido que era quase impossível acompanha-la, e aquele lugar parecia realmente muito grande! Tinha a sensação que se perderia fácil lá.

- INO! – Grita à morena assustando Naruko.

- O que você quer Tenten? – Pergunta mal-humorada uma outra garota entrando na sala.

- Mostra para a nova empregada pessoal do senhor Uchiha o trabalho dela e o uniforme? Por favor!

- Ok! Vai lá cuidar da comida mulher! – Nisso, ficam a tal Ino e Naruko sozinhas no meio da sala – Seu nome é Naruko não é?

- Sim – Responde à loira se pronunciando pela primeira vez dentro dali.

- Muito bem, vou te explicar seu trabalho, o quarto, e o uniforme – E assim, as duas começaram a andar.

A Uzumaki admirava tudo por onde passava, eram muitas pinturas, artes antigas e muito mais, mas ela parou ao ver o quadro de uma família, onde todos pareciam muito felizes, principalmente aquele que ela julgava ser o caçula.

- Essa é a família do senhor Uchiha? – Pergunta curiosa.

- Sim, mas o pai e a mãe do senhor Sasuke morreram em um incêndio, apenas ele e o senhor Itachi estão vivos, está vendo aquela mulher ali? – Pergunta Ino apontando para a única do sexo feminino entre os 3 homens.

- Sim.

- Aquela é a senhora Mikoto, na verdade ela só recebeu o nome Uchiha, já que não possuí o Sharingan, é à mãe do senhor Sasuke e Itachi, sempre carinhosa com eles, principalmente com Sasuke, que tinha ciúmes do irmão com o pai, é uma mãe querida e uma mulher muito carinhosa.

Naruko se sente triste com aquilo, ela deveria ter sido uma grande mulher pela descrição que estava fazendo, queria muito ter conhecido-a.

- Aquele homem com cara de mau era o senhor Fugaku era o shinobi líder da Polícia de Konoha, e o patriarca do Clã Uchiha em sua época, é o pai de Itachi e Sasuke, Fugaku tinha muitos conflitos pessoais com Itachi, mas realmente tinha orgulho dele, principalmente quando este ingressou tão jovem na ANBU.

Ele deveria ter sido um homem muito duro com seus filhos.

- O mais velho é o senhor Itachi, seu passado eu não sei muito, só sei que Virou genin com sete anos, desenvolveu o Sharingan com oito, se tornou chuunin com 10 anos e aos 13 já era líder da ANBU! Ele cresceu com muita expectativa em cima dele.

- Incrível! Bem, e quanto ao senhor Sasuke?

- É o mais novinho, pelo que fiquei sabendo foi que viu seus próprios pais morrerem em um incêndio quando tinha apenas doze anos, e foi resgatado pelo irmão de dezessete, depois disso começou a se isolar de todos, é a única coisa que sei.

E não era para tanto! Quando tinha doze anos, também vira seus pais morrerem na sua frente e não pudera fazer nada! Desde hoje se sentia mal por não ter tentado lutar para salva-los, mas entendia que era muito nova para isso, mas Sasuke não apenas fora resgatado do incêndio como também não pudera fazer absolutamente nada! Era um passado triste demais.

- AAHH DROGA! Temos muita coisa para fazer e eu fiquei aqui contando histórias da carochinha pra você! Ainda tem que te mostrar o seu quarto! Vamos correr! – E assim as duas disparam!

- Ufa! Nunca corri tanto assim na minha vida! Ok vou te entregar a roupa para você vestir e te explicar o seu trabalho – Dizendo isso, Ino abre a porta e Naruko se depara com um lindo quarto.

As paredes eram de tonalidades vermelha, mas as cortinas e os lençóis da cama no centro tinham a cor amarelo queimado, havia uma lareira em um canto ao lado de janelas com cortinas também amarelas, duas escrivaninhas, uma ao lado da cama e a outra do outro, um guarda-roupa encostado na parede ao lado da porta e duas portas: uma que estava entreaberta e dava para ver que era o banheiro e outra que estava fechada.

- É muito bonito – Comenta Naruko maravilhada – É esse o quarto do senhor Uchiha?

- Não, esse é seu!

- MEU? – Grita a loira, mas logo é calada com a mão de Ino tapando a sua boca.

- Quer ficar quieta? O senhor Uchiha está dormindo no quarto ao lado deste! – Sussurra ela.

- Desculpe então aquela porta dá para o quarto dele? – E quando Ino afirma Naruko fica tremendamente confusa – Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Você não sabe o que as empregadas pessoais fazem? – Pergunta com surpresa.

- L-lógico que sei! Só queria te testar! – Mente tentando não se passar por idiota na frente dela.

- Ótimo vista a sua roupa em cima da cama e aproveite o dia de folga para conhecer a casa ok? Adeus!

- Claro – E Naruko vai a direção dá cama, mas logo chama Ino novamente – Por que meu uniforme é diferente dos outros?

- Porque o senhor Uchiha fez questão de você usar um diferente das outras, vai saber por que – E dizendo isso, saí do quarto.

Naruko encarava a roupa um pouco receosa e se dá conta que as roupas de Tenten e Ino e a dela não eram muito diferentes, as três eram vestidos pretos de empregada, tinham um avental branco com vários botões o enfeitando, botas pretas também e um grande laço atrás, havia dois laços brancos para prender o cabelo, pois Sasuke deveria ter colocado ali por ter visto seu cabelo ontem, a única diferença era a que das outras meninas elas iam até o final, ou seja, aos calcanhares, e a dela ia até os joelhos.

- Tanto faz, só vou ficar por aqui alguns dias e logo voltarei para casa – E dizendo isso, ela tira sua roupa ficando apenas com o sutiã e a calcinha.

- Não acho que isso irá acontecer – Fala uma voz atrás dela, fazendo-a gritar e entrar debaixo do cobertor.

- Senhor Uchiha, o que faz aqui? – Pergunta ela meio assustada – Poderia bater antes de entrar! – Grita com raiva.

- Que indelicadeza a minha! – Diz ele ironicamente – Peço que me perdoe pequena!

- Tanto faz! Saia daqui para que eu possa vestir esse uniforme que você me obriga a usar.

- Tem a língua venenosa Uzumaki – Comenta se aproximando.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, e você tem as maneiras de um bárbaro! – Diz estranhando com a aproximação, no entanto quando ele estava na borda da cama, pede – Não se aproxime mais!

- Por que não? – Pergunta sentando na borda da cama – Têm medo que eu a veja nua?

- Não faça uma pergunta tão óbvia se você já sabe a resposta – Argumenta ela.

Para a surpresa dela, Sasuke puxa o cobertor que segurava pelos braços como se fosse uma proteção e vai para cima de si.

- Ninguém a viu assim antes de mim? – Pergunta ele sério a vendo se encolher diante de seu olhar e tapar seus seios com os braços.

- Lógico que não! Por que esse tipo de pergunta droga! – Grita zangada.

- Preste atenção no que vou lhe falar – Resmunga ele a segurando pelo queixo – Agora você pertence a mim por um tempo e terá de fazer tudo que mandar, Sabe exatamente o que uma empregada pessoal faz quando seu senhor e ela estão sozinhos?

Naruko, meio assustada com aquela súbita mudança de humor, nega com a cabeça.

- Ela se entrega á ele entre outros afazeres – Diz como se aquilo fosse alguma coisa normal que fazem todos os dias.

Naruko é invadida pelo desespero e medo, era como se aquele acordo estivesse nas letras miúdas de um contrato, seu tio estava certo, precisava parar de ser tão impulsiva e pensar antes de fechar um acordo senão teria que arcar com as conseqüências, e ali estava a maior delas.

- NÃO! – Grita ela tentando fugir, mas sente seus braços presos no alto de sua cabeça – Por favor, deixe-me ir!

- Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, mas lembre-se: o destino de seu tio está em suas mãos, se sair de minha casa, ele passará o resto de seus dias dentro de uma prisão.

A imagem de seu amado tio apodrecendo em uma masmorra, cheio de ratos e todo sujo assombrou a cabeça de Naruko, fazendo-a tremer diante da possibilidade, não queria aquilo para ele, mas o que fazer? Não era experiente naqueles tipos de assunto.

- Mas, a idéia de ter alguém que nunca fez esse tipo de coisa em sua cama não o desagrada? – Pergunta meio corada, vendo-o dar de ombros.

- Se você estiver disposta a aprender, por mim tudo bem – Fala normalmente – Mas se você não conseguir me satisfazer, sinto muito, mas nosso contrato será desfeito.

- Como ousa! Esta me chantagiando!

- Muito pelo contrário, estou lhe dando opções de escolha, pode fazer o que bem entender, e então? O que vai fazer?

Naruko parou para analisar seu caso, havia se oferecido para pagar as contas de seu tio, aceitado ser a empregada pessoal daquele homem acima de si sem saber de suas verdadeiras obrigações e agora tinha que decidir.

Com grande desgosto e com uma voz chorosa, respondeu o que Sasuke queria.

- Aceito sua proposta.

- Então – O moreno começa a acariciar seu rosto com carinho – Está na hora de cumprir o trato – E a beijou.

**Continua...**

Yoshi!

Vocês devem estar querendo me matar bem no meio do hentai não é? Mas seria muito sem graça acabar com tudo logo no início senão ficaria muito chato, mas não se preocupem o hentai ta vindo daqui a pouco capítulo.

Na verdade, fiz ela pensando em ter bastante hentai e vai ter mesmo heim! Bom, posso entender o porquê de não ter muitos reviews, mas agora eu quero ver eles heim

Bijus e até o hentai! o/


End file.
